Three's A Crowd
by reddneckin
Summary: When Sig Hansen's niece moves to Seattle from Alabama, she finds herself in the middle of a love triangle. Who will win her heart? Ya'll just read and review. The anaconda line is just for you amethystsea.


Rhiannon stepped off the plane in Seattle. She pulled her coat around her and scanned the crowd for Stevie.

"Hey Rhi" Stevie was waving like a wild woman. Rhiannon spotted her and waved back.

"God its good to see you," Stevie said, giving her cousin a hug.

"Good to see you too." Rhiannon and Stevie stepped into the airport to the baggage claim. They were waiting for her luggage when she spied a hot looking guy at the coffee machine.

"Seattle might not be so bad after all." Stevie glanced over to see who Rhiannon was looking at.

"Oh, his name's Josh, he works on the Time Bandit." She looked at Rhiannon and smiled. "Why you interested."

Rhiannon shrugged, "Maybe".

"Let's get your luggage and get home. Mom and Dad cant wait to see you."

Sig Hansen grabbed his niece in a bear hug "Girl you look just like your mama"

"Put her down Sig, I want to hug her too, "Rhiannon's Aunt June walked up behind him and hugged her.

"You grew up." Putting an arm around her, she guided Rhiannon inside, "Haven't seen you since you were 16."

Seated at the table in the kitchen were five or six men that Stevie told Rhiannon were men who worked on her dad's boat. The one sitting in the corner named Jake, was not bad looking. He had the prettiest eyes Rhiannon had ever seen.

"Guys, this is Rhiannon. She's moving here from Alabama"

"Rhiannon" Jake said smiling, "Not much of a southern name is it?"

"My mama's a big Fleetwood Mac fan. Her and Aunt June both. Guess it was that or Blondie, and a redhead with the name Blondie would have sounded kind of stupid." Rhiannon said as the men laughed.

"Ok, " June said, "Come on and lets get you settled."

June opened one of the bedroom doors and motioned for Rhiannon to go in. "Hope this is ok" She said, "you and Stevie will be sharing a bathroom."

June sat down on the bed and patted for Rhiannon to sit beside her.

"Honey, your Uncle Sig is not going to like you going out with the fisherman, any of them. " Rhiannon looked at her aunt and sighed. "He just wants what is best for you and so do I."

"Aunt June this is exactly why I left home. I got so tired of mama and daddy telling me where I could and couldn't go, charting my every move." She sat down at the chair that was by the window. "I thought coming here would put an end to some of that. I am 25 years old" She looked at her aunt with sad, tired eyes.

June walked over and kissed Rhiannon on the forehead. "I know you are grown honey. Just remember what I told you. Stevie went out with Scott Hillstrand and your Uncle Sig almost blew his stack. " June walked to the door and closed it behind her.

Stevie and Rhiannon were fighting for space in the bathroom. Rhiannon was trying to put her makeup on while Stevie was fixing her hair.

"Aunt June told me that Uncle Sig blew a gasket when he found out you had gone out with some dude named Scott" Stevie nodded. She pulled the curling iron out of her hair and laid it on the sink.

"Yeah, he did." Stevie picked up the hairspray " Scott's hot as hell."

Rhiannon picked up her red Roper boots and sat down on the bed. She slid them on and picked up her black blazer. Stevie looked at her cousin and wolf whistled.

"Dad's gonna go ape shit when he sees you in those red boots." The girls walked into the kitchen where Sig and June were drinking coffee.

"Where are you off too." Sig lit a cigarette and picked up his coffee cup.

"Thought I would take Rhiannon to The Marina." Sig looked at his daughter and shook his head, "Well think again. I told you, that place is off limits."

"Dad, we just want to have some fun." Stevie said, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Sig, let them alone. Just let them have some fun."

Sig stood up and hugged them both, "Well, just don't have too much fun."

He closed the door and walked back over to join June at the table.

"You need to remember, you were young once too." She said.

"Yeah, I remember well, and that's what scares the hell outta me"

The girls arrived at The Marina, a bar the crab fisherman frequented. Stevie hit the automatic lock on her Jeep Cherokee and heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Stevie Rae, your dad know you are here." Stevie turned around and saw her Uncle Edgar walking across the parking lot.

"Yes, he knows we are here. Hey, you remember Rhiannon." Stevie nodded toward her cousin.

"Hey, yeah I remember you." Edgar pulled her into a hug, "Man you grew up." Rhiannon always thought her Uncle Sig's brother was kind of creepy, but had never said so. She didn't want to hurt anyones feelings.

The girls walked into the bar and sat down. The waitress came over to the table and in a few minutes returned with two Budweisers.

Scott Hillstrand, Josh Harris and Jake Anderson were sitting at a corner table when the girls walked in.

"Damn," Scott said, "who's she. She's not from around here. I would remember seeing a fine ass woman like that."

"She's Sig's niece." Jake said, "Met her this afternoon. Her names Rhiannon"

Josh Harris picked his drink up and lifted the glass toward Rhiannon who had taken notice of the three men staring at her.

"She's not bad." He said sipping his drink, "Cant believe that's Sig's niece. Thank god she doesn't take after him" The guys cracked up at Josh's comment.

"Who are those guys over there." Rhiannon said, "I already met Jake, but who are those other two."

Stevie finished her beer and signaled for the waitress to bring her another one. "The dark haired guy's name is Josh Harris. The other one, that's Scott Hillstrand. They both work on Scott's dad's boat called The Time Bandit." Rhiannon remembered seeing Josh in the airport earlier.

"Scott, is that the guy," Stevie nodded her head.

"That dad went ape when he found out I had gone out with him, yeah. Scott has sort of a reputation."

"What you tryin to say, "Rhiannon said in her thick Alabama accent. "That he's seen more tail than a toilet seat" Stevie threw her head back and howled, "Yeah, something like that." She looked at Rhiannon and shook her head.

Rhiannon looked up just as the three guys were walking over to the table. Josh sat down beside Rhiannon, Jake sat down by Stevie and Scott stood up, propped against the table.

"Well Stevie, are you gonna introduce us to your friend." Scott said. He looked at Rhiannon and smiled. She glanced down at the table and almost blushed. It looked like he had a friggin anaconda in his pants.

"This is Rhiannon, my cousin. She just moved here from Alabama. This is Scott, Josh, and you met Jake already." Rhiannon mumbled a "Nice to meet you." She didn't want to make eye contact with Scott. He had some serious "fuck me" eyes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Rhiannon," Josh said. "That's a unique name." She nodded.

"My mama, Stevie's moms sister, is a huge Fleetwood Mac fan. I was named that after a song." Rhiannon picked her beer up and took a huge swig.

"I know the song well" Josh said.

"So," Scott said leaning on the table, "What are you ladies up to tonight." He looked at Rhiannon and his eyes slowly made their way down to her chest. Her ample cleavage was pushed up and he could not help but think how he would love to bury his face between her boobs.

"Just having a few drinks," Stevie said, "Then we are headed home."

"Too bad," Scott pouted his lips.. "Was gonna offer to buy you girls a drink." His steely eyes were fixed on Rhiannon. He really wanted to get to know her better.

"Well, guys, we better run. " Stevie grabbed her purse and the guys stood up. "We are house hunting tomorrow." She looked back at Rhiannon. "You ready." Rhiannon nodded and they walked the girls to the door. Scott caught her arm and stopped her.

"Is it ok if I call you sometime?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sure " she looked at Stevie and shrugged. "I guess you know the number"

"Yeah, I sure do. I will call you tomorrow."

The girls climbed into Stevie's Cherokee and Rhiannon reached for her seatbelt. "Ok, spill it about Scott, and you better not leave a thing out.

The next day, Scott and Josh were busy stacking pots on the boat.

"Man, that Rhiannon is one hot looking chick" Scott said, tossing a rope to Josh.

"You called her yet." Scott shook his head.

"Why, " Josh said laughing, 'You scared of Sig or something." He hopped back down onto the deck.

"No, I aint scared of him." Scott looked up to see his dad and Uncle Andy walking on deck.

"You aint scared of who." Johathan said grabbing Scott into a headlock.

"Sig Hansen, "Josh said," We met his niece last night." Josh looked at Andy and winked. "She's pretty damn hot."

"If she looks anything like Sig, she aint that damn hot." Andy said.

"She's Junes sisters kid." Josh said, "And believe me, that babe is smoking"

Jonathan was not sure about his son's interest in Sig's niece. He and Sig were friends, but just the same, this was like an accident waiting to happen.

Jonathan sat down in his chair in the wheel house and picked up the radio. "Hey Scott, come up here a minute,"

Scott bounded up the steps to the wheel house and plopped down in the chair opposite his dad.

"Before I say this, " Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just listen to me ok. Be careful with that girl. This is kind of like a rival football team out here. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want her getting hurt either. " Jonathan peered out the wheelhouse window at Josh, "Besides I get the feeling you are not the only one interested in her. A woman's not worth busting up a friendship, or a brotherhood, no matter how damn good she looks."

Scott got up and walked out of the wheelhouse. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed the Hansen's number.

June wiped her hands before picking up the phone, "Hello, Hansen residence. Oh, hey there Scott." She sat down at the kitchen table. "No the girls are out apartment hunting. Sig's not happy, but they are both working and if they can afford to move out, I say go for it. Yeah, I will tell her you called." June hung the phone up, and it immediately rang again.

"Hey mama, " Stevie said, "Guess what, we found a house to rent. "

"That sounds great. Listen, tell Rhiannon that Scott Hillstrand called here just a few minutes ago. I think you have his number." June hung the phone up and turned to the stove just as Sig and his brother Norman were coming in.

"You heard from the kids." He said grabbing a coffee cup.

"Yeah, Stevie just called, they found a house to rent."

Stevie and Rhiannon had finally finished unpacking. Stevies mom had talked her dad into buying the girls new furniture, and it had arrived that morning.

"So, what's for dinner." Stevie said plopping down on the couch.

"Don't know, what do you want." Rhiannon flopped down on the love seat. Just then, Stevies cell phone rang.

"Hey, yeah, we finally got unpacked. You guys come on by." She looked at Rhiannon and winked. "Ok, see you in a bit."

Stevie laid the phone down on the coffee table.

"Who was that." Rhiannon said.

"Scott. Him and Josh are on their way over. I am going to take a shower."

Rhiannon and Stevie were in the kitchen starting dinner. Stevie had decided Rhiannon could cook. Rhiannons parents had one of the most successful resturants in Auburn Alabama, so Rhiannon had practically grew up in the kitchen.

"Stick your hands into my back pocket, light me up like a bottle rocket, I just wanna free fall for awhile" The girls danced and sang along to Rhiannon's Gloriana CD.

Josh and Scott were peering into the window of the kitchen.

"Now that is just about the hottest damn thing I have seen in a while." Scott said as Rhiannon shook and wiggled in time to the music.

Stevie spied the guys looking in the window and went to answer the door.

"Hey, this is a nice place. " Josh said. The girls had a view of the water, and a private dock.

"Thanks," Stevie said, "Took us forever to find something we agreed on"

"That smells good, whatever it is" Scott walked up behind Rhiannon.

"Its Veal." She said, lifting the spoon into his mouth.

"Damn, now that's good' He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Who taught you to cook like that."

"Her parents own a restaurant." Stevie said. "She's been cooking since she could walk."

After dinner, Josh and Stevie were on the couch, Rhiannon and Scott on the love seat. Stevie was telling a story of how Rhiannon had broken up with a guy who turned out to be a total ass. Rhiannon found out the guy was cheating on her.

"So anyway, Rhi found out that the dude was messing around on her. She had a key to his house. One Friday night, we went over there and filled his shampoo bottle with Nair." The girls looked at each other and burst into giggles. Rhiannon was laughing so hard, tears were running down her face.

"What happened to him" Josh said.

"H-H-His hair fell out." Rhiannon sputtered and the girls burst into laughter again.

"Remind me not to screw with the two of you." Josh said, looking at Scott and shaking his head.

"Yeah," Stevie said wiping her eyes, "That wouldn't be a very good idea."

Rhiannon was sitting on the floor with her hands on her cheeks, "God my face hurts." She looked at Stevie, "Remember the time we put Visine in that dudes coffee when we went to summer camp that year." The girls howled, and Scott and Josh looked at each other.

"Th-then we paid a counselor to lock the bathroom door," Rhiannon started laughing again. "So he couldn't get in."

Josh looked at Scott and shook his head. "Why would you put Visine in someones coffee? What does that do to you?"

Stevie looked up at Rhiannon and tried to keep a straight face, "You'll shit your brains out." She said, and they started to laugh again.

"Like I said, remind me not to screw with the two of you." Josh looked at Scott, "Damn, I thought Jonathan was bad about the practical jokes. I think these two win the prize."

The next morning, Rhiannon and Stevie decided to spend some time out on their dock. It was not as cold, and the sun felt great.

"So, what's the story with you and Scott?" Stevie said, taking a sip of coffee. "God this is a good cup of coffee."

"I don't know." Rhiannon said, "He seems like a nice guy." Rhiannon looked at her cousin. "Why do you ask."

"Well, Josh was curious to know if you would be interested in going out with him." Stevie sounded almost sarcastic.

"I don't know. I don't know really if I want to go out with either one of them."

Stevie looked at her cousin and smiled, "Well, I will just tell you now, Mr Hillstrand knows what he is doing."

Rhiannon sighed and laid her head back against the chair. Just once, she would love to meet someone who was not just interested in sex.

Rhiannon walked inside. She stepped over to the refrigerator just as the phone was ringing.

"Hey, its Rhiannon." She poured a glass of Crystal Light and hopped up on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, its Josh Harris. I am actually glad you answered. How'd you like to catch a movie tonight?"

"Sounds good, but let me talk to Stevie first ok."

"Ok, but its not like you need her permission."

"I know that, but I think she kind of likes you, and I don't want to cause trouble between me and her. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, just let me know what you want to do."

Rhiannon hung up as Stevie was walking in the back door.

"Who was on the phone."

"Josh. He asked me to go to the movies with him tonight."

"Oh, ok. " Stevie started to the back of the house.

"Stevie, listen, I told Josh that if you don't want us going out, I mean if you are interested in him."

Stevie cut her off, "Its fine Rhiannon, really. Go on and have fun." Stevie walked to her room to get dressed for work.

Josh picked Rhiannon up at 6, and they headed to the theater. Josh had decided on a blood and guts movie and she hated those. Rhiannon preferred old movies.

"You want something to drink." Rhiannon shook her head no. She scooted down in her seat, propping her feet up on the seat in front of her. At one point in the movie, blood spewed everywhere, and she buried her head in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. He knew he had picked the right movie.

They walked back to his truck, and he opened the door for her.

"So, what now. You want to come back to my place."

Rhiannon looked at him and shook her head no.

"Look, I need to be honest with you. I don't know what you think is going to happen between us tonight, but if you think taking me to see a scary movie is going to secure you getting into my britches, you are dead wrong. I'm not like that."

"Ok, I will take you home then." Josh cranked the truck and drove back to Stevie and Rhiannon's house.

He pulled up into the driveway and cut the engine. He got out and walked to the passenger side, and opened the door. Rhiannon got out and he walked her to the door. He took her hands and looked her right in the eye.

"Look Rhiannon, I wont lie to you, yeah, I want to have sex with you, but not like this. I'm not like that either. I would like for us to go out again, if that's ok with you." She nodded and felt like a total ass.

"I'm sorry for..."

"No need to apologize. I am kind of glad we got that out in the open." Josh looked at her and smiled. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Josh bent his head and kissed her, slowly at first. Rhiannon felt his tongue slide between her teeth, and she caught her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. She felt his manhood against her, and broke the kiss.

"Something wrong" She shook her head no.

"Can I call you later." He said.

"Yeah, that would be great." She pulled her keys out and turned to unlock the door. Josh pulled her to him and kissed her again.

"Talk to you tomorrow" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Sure." Rhiannon unlocked the door and went inside.

Stevie was already in bed when Rhiannon got home. Rhiannon changed into her pajamas, and went to the dresser to take off her jewelry. There was a note on the mirror, "Rhi, Scott called. Wants to take you to dinner. He will call back tomorrow. LU Stevie."

Rhiannon crawled into bed. Being in a love triangle when she moved here was certainly not a part of her plan. She turned on her side and fell asleep.

"Morning." Stevie was scrambling eggs when Rhiannon came into the kitchen.

"Hey, I need coffee." Rhiannon reached for a cup as Stevie dished up the eggs.

"Have fun last night." Stevie set a plate in front of her cousin and sat down.

"Yeah, didn't care much for the movie, but it was ok I guess."

Stevie looked at Rhiannon and frowned.

"What the hell's buggin you."

Rhiannon looked out the window and then back at Stevie.

"What did you tell Scott when he called last night?"

"That you were out on a date with Josh." Rhiannon threw her hands up in disgust.

"Well for cryin out loud Rhiannon, what did you want me to tell him. I wasn't gonna lie."

Stevie had always been envious, almost jealous of her cousin. Rhiannon had always been attractive. Stevie could remember going to stay with her Aunt Jo and Uncle Ray when she was a teenager, and guys were always checking Stevie out. Stevie wasn't ugly, but she had always had boyish features. She was flat chested and had no curves at all. Rhiannon had a bust you could lose a small child in, a teeny waist and a firm round butt. Stevie use to wish she looked like Rhiannon. It was always strange to Stevie that even though Rhiannon was so pretty, she didn't date much. There were always guys calling her aunt and uncles house, but Rhiannon just didn't seem interested. To Rhiannon all the guys wanted was sex anyway.

Rhiannon was sitting at her desk. She had taken a job at a pharmaceutical company in Seattle. She was doing some data entry work when her cell phone rang. She looked down at the caller id, and almost didn't answer because she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, Rhiannon here."

"Hey, its Scott."

"Hey." Rhiannon dug through a pile of papers on her desk hunting a file from a hospital. "What's up"

"Was just curious, since its Friday, if maybe you wanted to grab something to eat after work."

"Sure I guess. Stevie dropped me off, so that will work out perfect."

"Ok, pick you up at 5."

"Sure, you know where my building is."

"The big white one downtown."

"Yeah, I work on the sixth floor. Suite number 612."

"Ok, see you at five"

Rhiannon hung up and finished the email she was writing. She really wasn't paying much attention to the time, and was standing at the filing cabinet when someone tapped at the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

Scott opened the door and walked in to Rhiannon's office.

"Damn, this office is bigger than our boat."

Rhiannon turned around and smiled.

"Hey, sorry I didn't realize what time it was." She glanced up at the clock. "Gimme a sec ok."

Scott sat down on one of the couches in Rhiannon's office. He watched her walk from the desk to the filing cabinet and almost let out a growl. She was wearing a black skirt that fit her form perfectly. The white blouse she was wearing showed off her ample cleavage very well. He noticed that she was not wearing shoes. For some reason that turned him on.

Rhiannon shut the filing cabinet, and that snapped Scott out of his trance. She reached for her purse and blazer, and slipped her heels back on. Even in heels, she barely reached his shoulders.

"You ready." she asked him turning off the lights, and hitting the switch that automatically closed the blinds.

"Yeah. You like seafood." She nodded, and they walked to his truck. Rhiannon was having some trouble getting into Scotts truck, so he put his hands on her waist and hoisted her up. Their eyes locked for a minute, and Rhiannon almost forgot how she was brought up. Scott shut the door and walked over to the passenger side.

They pulled into a parking space at the restaurant. Scott helped Rhiannon down from the truck and they walked inside. Rhiannon sat down on a bench just inside the door. She watched Scott walk to the hostess desk and had to admit that he had a fine ass. He walked over to the bench and sat down beside her.

"So, you like living in Seattle so far." She nodded. She couldn't help but notice the "anaconda" again and blushed. Thank goodness the hostess arrived to seat them at their table.

Rhiannon learned a lot about Scott. He made a hell of a lot of money, and was hoping that he could one day run his own boat. That was his goal anyway. He talked on about how working on a boat with his dad and uncles really wasn't all that bad.

"So, what do you do at the pharmaceutical company." Scott took a sip of beer and sat his glass back down.

"We supply hospitals, clinics, dr offices, and other agencies with prescription medication."

"You do good financially working there," Scott said.

"Yeah, I make a pretty good salary." She said. No way was she telling him how much she made.

The waitress brought their food and they continued talking. They had been sitting there for hours, and Rhiannon looked at her watch. It was after midnight.

"Whoa, I didn't realize it was getting so late." Rhiannon said. Scott looked at his watch.

"Wow, neither did I. We better go." He paid the check and they walked to the door.

Scott opened the passenger side of the truck and was about to pick Rhiannon up to put her in the truck, but pulled her in for a kiss instead. Rhiannon was light headed. God she didn't expect him to do that. When the kiss ended, Scott turned around and punched the inside of the door.

"Shit, I shouldn't have done that." He looked at Rhiannon, "sorry."

"Its ok,"

"No, I shouldn't have done that."

"Its ok Scott, really." He picked her up and put her in the truck. They rode in silence for a while, and Scott finally spoke.

"I would like to go out with you again." He stole a sideways look at her.

"That would be nice," She said. He pulled into the driveway of her house. He shut off the engine and turned toward her.

"Look, I know you went out with Josh the other night, so if the two of you have a thing going..."

She shook her head no. "We don't have a thing going." Rhiannon said. "We just went to the movies, that's it."

Scott leaned over and kissed her again.

"Scott, I need to go." She said.

"Why,' He kissed her again, this time parting her lips with his tongue.

"Scott, I'm serious. We need to stop before things go any further."

"Ok, we can stop. You're the boss." Scott opened the door and walked over to help her out of the truck. "I don't want Nair in my shampoo" He said grinning at her.

"I just want to tell you Rhiannon, I like you a lot." He looked down at her with those steely, screw me eyes.

"I like you too, but we need to take this slow ok."

"What about Josh." He said.

Rhiannon sighed and sat down in the swing on the front porch.

"I don't know. Josh is nice, just not my type you know." Rhiannon said.

Scott picked her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"So what is your type."

"I need to tell you that Jake has asked me out too."

"Anderson." Scott said and she nodded. "Holy crap. Three of us."

"Maybe I need to tie the three of you up in a sack and see who comes out alive."

Scott stood up and walked her to the door.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" She nodded

"I would kiss you again, but I may not be responsible for my actions if I do."

Rhiannon stood at the door and watched him walk to his truck. She went into the house and walked down the hall to her room. She thought about calling Jake and telling him that she couldn't go out with him.

"Hey, damn its late. Where you been?" Stevie was taking a load of laundry out of the dryer.

"At a seafood restaurant." Rhiannon walked to her room and slipped out of her shoes. She pulled her pajamas out of the drawer, sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Whats wrong." Stevie said sitting down beside her.

"Jake wants me to go out on his boat with him tomorrow." Rhiannon looked at Stevie, then stood up and started to change into her pajamas.

"When you get changed, come into the kitchen ok. We need to talk." Stevie walked back down the hall as Rhiannon changed clothes.

She joined her cousin at the kitchen table. She glanced at the clock on the stove. It was almost 1am.

"Ok, I am not trying to get in your business, or trying to tell you what to do, but going out with Jake" Stevie shook her head. "Just don't know that I would do it."

"Why not?" Rhiannon was starting to get pissed. She wondered if maybe Stevie was jealous.

"Rhi, he's like a loose cannon. Believe me, if Dad knew he had asked you out, HE would sit you down. Go out with him if you want to but I just wouldn't that's all."

"You trying to say he is crazy or something?" Rhiannon looked at her cousin trying to figure out if she just wanted Jake for herself, or if she was being sincere and honest.

"He has a very short fuse. I think him and his fiancée are separated or something. Just be careful is all I am saying."

Stevie got up and walked down the hall with the hamper of laundry. Rhiannon went to her room and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Stevie was out by the dock drinking coffee. Jake had called and Rhiannon was on the phone inside.

"No, actually its fine Jake." She was almost relived that he had called her and said he and his ex were trying to work things out.

She hung up the phone and joined Stevie outside. The girls were talking when they heard a door slam.

"Sounds like someone's here. " Stevie said, and the girls walked back inside.

"Great, its Josh." Stevie said, and walked toward the door.

"Hey, Rhiannon here." Stevie invited him inside. "Actually, we are going car shopping for her today." Stevie asked Josh if he wanted coffee as she refilled her cup.

"Mind if I tag along. Sometimes it does help to have a guy with you." Rhiannon walked into he kitchen about that time and Josh broke into a huge grin. Stevie turned back to the counter and sighed. She didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with him now that Rhiannon was in town.

"Morning." she said. "Stevie, what did we do with those hair ties we bought?" She opened a drawer and found them. "Here they are."

"You should really wear your hair down." Josh said, "I like it better that way."

"That's nice," Rhiannon said, tying her hair up in a bun. "So, where are we going first."

"I thought we'd go to that lot near your building first." Stevie said, cutting a sideways look at Josh.

"So do we want Josh to go." Stevie looked at Rhiannon.

"Actually, Scott called earlier and he will be here in about 30 minutes." Josh swore under his breath.

"I will see you ladies later." He said and walked toward the door.

"Gosh, I hope I didn't offend him" Rhiannon said.

"Don't worry about it," Stevie said. "Here comes Scott.

Stevie went down the hall to grab her purse and shoes. Scott walked up behind Rhiannon and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the neck.

"I don't know what you are wearing, but it smells good." She smiled.

"Its called "Honeysuckle Moon" She turned around, and met those piercing eyes of hers. She had promised herself she was not going to sleep with the first guy she met, but was afraid that Scott might make her break her promise to herself.

"You guys ready." Stevie walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Rhiannon grabbed her purse and slipped into her ankle boots.

"Hey Stevie, lets take my truck." Scott said. Stevie sighed and they walked out the front door.

The trio returned home, Rhiannon having purchased a Chevy Silverado. She bought a navy blue one. She pulled onto the grass behind Scott, not to block him in.

"Hey, I'm starving." Stevie said. "You want to cook something or order a pizza."

Rhiannon plopped down on the couch and shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me"

"How about you hot stuff." Stevie said to Scott, "You game for pizza."

"I am game for food. I'm hungry."

After lunch, Rhiannon and Scott were sitting out on the dock in one of the two chairs Stevie had bought. Scott turned his head an buried his face in Rhiannon's hair.

"God you smell good." He said.

"Thanks," He laughed.

"Well, what the hell am I suppose to say to that"

"You like your truck."

"Yeah, I love it. My daddy would have a fit though."

"Why,"

"Well, women are not suppose to drive trucks. Daddy's still stuck in the "women drive station wagons" age. I have always been a tomboy I guess and it drives him crazy." Rhiannon stood up from her spot on Scott's lap and stretched.

"Well, you damn sure don't look like a tomboy" He walked in front of her and leaned down to kiss her. Rhiannon wrapped her arms around his neck. He started slowly running his hands down her back, and stopped when he reached her ass. Rhiannon could feel the bulge in the front of his pants slowly growing, and pulled away from him.

"Ok, that's enough of that." She said, turning away from him.

"So, you want to do something tonight or stay in?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Rhiannon said. Stevie was coming across the backyard with three beers.

"Thought you might want a drink." She said handing a beer to Scott.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said, taking the beer from Stevie.

"Listen, I wont be home tonight." Stevie said.

"Oh, ok." Rhiannon took a swig of beer.

"Well, are you not at least curious to know why?" Stevie looked at Rhiannon with a frown

"No, its not my business where you are going." Rhiannon said.

Scott and Rhiannon were in the kitchen when Josh Harris knocked at the door.

"Hey," Rhiannon answered the door, "Come in." She closed the door and motioned for Josh to sit.

"What brings you by." Just then Stevie walked down the hallway.

"Me." she picked up her keys and cellphone.

"You ready." She asked Josh.

"Yeah." He stood up and followed Stevie to the door.

"Don't wait up ok." Stevie said, "I may not be home tonight."

"Yeah, if she comes home at all." Josh said.

"Well." Scott pulled Rhiannon close. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." She said refusing to make eye contact with him

"I am sure I can think of something." Scott said.

Rhiannon walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Scott walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Rhiannon's waist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" He said

"Its ok." Rhiannon turned and leaned against the counter.

"You cant blame a dude for trying though." He said.

"I barely know you." She looked up at him with huge green eyes.

"I know that. Sorry ok." Scott pulled her against his chest. "I promise to be good."

Stevie and Josh were barely in the front door of his house before their clothes started coming off. Josh really didn't like Stevie, but if a guy wanted to get laid, she was the go to girl. Josh knew Stevie had a rep, and had slept with just about every crabber on the Northwestern, with the exception of her uncles.

Stevie yanked Josh's pants down and immediately dropped to her knees, taking his cock into her mouth.

"Oh God." Josh groaned. It had been forever since he'd had a BJ, and he was loving every minute of it.

He pushed Stevie against the couch and crawled on top of her. It wasn't long before Stevie was screaming out an orgasm.

"Shit." Josh sat down on the floor breathless.

"Let me catch my breath sailor, and we can do that again if you want to." Stevie said.

Josh crawled back up onto the couch beside her. "Well hell yeah I want to."

Stevie was fast asleep on Josh's bed. Josh had to admit, the sex was amazing, but the only reason he had even asked her out was to try and make Rhiannon jealous. Maybe then she would go out with him again. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He picked up his cigarettes and pulled the bedroom door closed. He walked out the back sliding glass door and flicked his lighter.

Rhiannon woke up the next morning and peeked into Stevie's bedroom. She was really not surprised when she realized that Stevie's bed had not been slept in. She went into the kitchen to make coffee. Rhiannon reached for the coffee canister and her cell phone rang. She guessed it was Stevie, and answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hey, morning sexy." It was Scott.

"Hey, morning to you too." She said smiling.

"What are you doing today."

"Nothing, why," Stevie switched the coffee pot on and sat down at the table.

"Well, I have seen your office, thought you might like to see mine."

"Sure, what time."

Scott stopped his truck in the parking lot in front of a row of boats. There was a huge black boat with Jolly Roger painted on the front that bore the words, "Time Bandit" Rhiannon knew this was the boat Scott worked on. He helped Rhiannon board the boat, and they stepped up into the wheelhouse.

"My office." Scott said.

"Wow, this is friggin huge." Rhiannon said.

"That white boat over there that's the Northwestern. that's Sig's boat."

"Where do you guys sleep." Rhiannon was shocked when she saw the teeny bunk Scott slept in.

"How do you keep from hitting the floor." She said.

"You don't" Scott led her out on deck just as Jonathan and Andy were boarding.

"Hey, this is my dad, and this is my Uncle Andy."

"Hey, nice to meet ya'll." Rhiannon said in her thick southern tongue.

"So, you're Sig's niece." Andy said extending his hand.

"Yes sir" She nodded.

"Sir, now you make me feel like an old man saying that." Rhiannon was almost offended. Where she came from saying Ma'm and Sir to your elders was not just expected, it was required.

"Well, its nice to finally meet the girl that has swept my son off his feet." Jonathan said. Scott gave him a dirty look.

Andy and Jonathan walked into the wheelhouse.

"Damn, Josh was right, she is hot." Andy said.

"Is that right 'sir' " Jonathan said laughing.

Scott and Rhiannon pulled up into the driveway of the house. Stevie still was not home.

"You want something to eat." Rhiannon said, unlocking the front door.

"Sure." Scott said. He tossed his keys on the coffee table.

"Sorry about that comment from my dad"

"Its ok, I don't mind." Rhiannon put a pan on the stove and poured Olive Oil into it. "I can see where the good looks come from." She said smiling at Scott.

"Yeah, women pretty much follow Dad, and Uncle Andy too, now that he's divorced." Scott propped himself against the counter.

"I would have guessed Andy was your dad." Rhiannon said, placing a chicken breast into the pan. "You look more like him to me"

Scott devoured the Chicken Parmesan Rhiannon had cooked.

"That was awesome." He said bending to kiss her.

"Thanks, glad you liked it." Her face was getting hot.

She was standing in front of him, looking hot as hell in an Auburn tank top and shorts. Scott could not take his eyes off her breasts. He couldn't take it anymore. Scott picked Rhiannon up and walked down the hall to her bedroom. He sat her down in front of the dresser and slid his hands under her shirt. Rhiannon's breath caught in her throat. Scott pulled her top off and reached around to undo her bra. Rhiannon didn't stop him. Scott swallowed hard at the sight of her bosom. He had seen plenty of D cups, but none of them were real. Scott bent and took one of Rhiannon's perfect nipples into his mouth. Rhiannon moaned. He slid her shorts and panties off and got on his knees in front of her. He parted her slit with his tongue, and licked up slowly. When his tongue hit her clit, Rhiannon gasped. She dug her fingers into his hair, as every hit of his tongue felt like an electric shock. She was about to come, and he stopped.

"No, not yet baby." He kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He turned and laid her on the bed, slipping his hard cock inside her. Rhiannon could feel herself reaching the point of no return, and looked right into Scotts piercing eyes. Scott came with a loud grunt. He rolled onto his back, panting.

"Damn girl." He said

Rhiannon rolled over on her side. She could safely say that Josh Harris was a distant memory. Not only had Scott Hillstrand hooked her, he had reeled her ass in.

"You remember dad saying something about finally meeting the girl who had swept me off my feet." Rhiannon nodded.

Scott reached over and brushed Rhiannon's long red hair away from her face, "He was right."

Rhiannon woke up the next morning in Scott's arms. She picked his arm up as gently as she could, not to wake him up. When she moved the blankets to get up, she got a good look at his manhood. "God," She thought to herself, "This dude's hung like Pharoah's friggin donkey, and he's not even hard" She went down the hall to the kitchen, noticing once again that Stevie wasn't home. Rhiannon was fixing the coffee pot when Stevie came in the side door.

"Well, haven't seen you in a day or two." Rhiannon said smiling.

"Hey, is that Scott's truck in the driveway." Stevie said reaching for a coffee cup.

"Yeah, why" Rhiannon reached into the refrigerator for the coffee creamer.

"He slept here?" Stevie looked at her cousin wide eyed.

"Yeah," Rhiannon poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Why."

"I thought you said you weren't sleeping with the first guy you met."

Rhiannon took a sip of coffee and shrugged, "I didn't." She looked up at Stevie and smiled, "I slept with the second guy I met" Stevie laughed and sat down at the table with Rhiannon. The girls were drinking coffee and talking when Scott came into the kitchen.

"Morning ladies."

"You want coffee?" Rhiannon reached into the cabinet for a cup. "What do you take in it."

"Black" Scott said, and she sat the cup down in front of him

"I am going to take a shower," Stevie said, "See you later Scott."

"I will be leaving soon." Scott said taking a sip of coffee. He looked at Rhiannon for some sort of reaction.

"Oh, leaving where?" She was sifting through a pile of newspaper hunting the sports page.

"King season's coming up. I will be out fishing."

"Oh, for how long."

"Couple months." Rhiannon was reading the baseball scores. Scott slid the newspaper out of her hand and tossed it on the counter.

"You hear what I just said." Rhiannon nodded. "Well I have to admit, I expected a different reaction than this."

Rhiannon stood up and walked over to him, straddling him in the chair.

"I will miss you terribly. I will cry myself to sleep every night," She kissed him on the end of his nose. "That better."

"I could get killed out there you know."

"Yeah, I know all too well. My Uncle does that too remember." Rhiannon walked over to the coffee pot and poured another cup. "Seriously though, when do you leave."

"Two weeks." Scott walked over to the counter beside her. "You gonna miss me."

Rhiannon nodded. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to have feelings for this guy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Josh was standing outside looking in the side door window of Stevie and Rhiannons house. He saw Rhiannon and Scott in the kitchen kissing. He guessed his plan to make Rhiannon jealous was not working. He knocked on the door.

"Morning." Josh broke into a huge grin at the sight of Rhiannon. She had a pair of Miami Marlins sweatpants on and a grey tshirt. She looked hot even in sweats.

"Hey, come on in." Rhiannon closed the door, "Stevies in the shower. You want a cup of coffee?"

"No, I'm good." He looked at Scott. He looked like he had just got up. It made Josh wonder if he had spent the night with Rhiannon.

"You about ready for the season." Josh noticed Scott look at Rhiannon.

"No, not really." He sat down at the table with Josh and the two started talking. Rhiannon walked to the back of the house to let Stevie know Josh was there.

"Hey," Rhiannon tapped on Stevie's door, "Josh is here."

"Ok, thanks." Stevie stepped out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Everything ok." Rhiannon stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"No," Stevie pulled her hair down from the towel it was wrapped in and tossed it in the corner.

"What's wrong."

"Rhiannon, I think the only reason Josh asked me out was to try and make you jealous." Stevie picked up her hairbrush and started running it through her hair.

"That is ridiculous." Rhiannon said, taking the towel into the bathroom and hanging it on the towel rod.

"Oh really," Stevie laid the hairbrush down and walked to the closet, "Is that why he called YOUR name out when we were having sex last night." Rhiannon's mouth dropped open.

"Stevie, I know you are lying." Stevie shook her head, "No, I am not lying." She flopped down in the chair next to her bed.

"You are serious." Rhiannon couldn't believe her ears. "What did you do?"

"What do you think I did. I told him to get the fuck offa me."

"Oh gosh Stevie. I feel horrible."

Stevie looked at her cousin and smiled. "Its not your fault. Guys have always chased you. You are beautiful Rhiannon."

"I don't feel that way now. I feel like a huge shitpile."

"Don't worry about it ok. I still love you." Stevie gave Rhiannon a hug and they joined the guys in the kitchen.

"So, what's up today." Josh asked Rhiannon

"I have to go to the office for a while." She looked at Scott, "Not sure after that."

"I am sure I can think of something." Scott gave Rhiannon a devilish grin. When he looked at her like that, it drove Rhiannon crazy.

"You coming to the office with me?"

"Don't know how much work you would get done" Scott sat his coffee cup in the sink. "I am going home to take a shower," He gave Rhiannon a long, deep kiss, "See you in about an hour."

Josh was sitting at the table watching Rhiannon load the dishwasher. She had the tightest roundest ass he had ever seen.

"You and Scott seem to be getting along." He said.

"Yeah," She reached for the Cascade that was under the sink and turned the dishwasher on.

"Thought we were going out again."

Rhiannon didn't know what to say, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I need to go get changed." Rhiannon went down the hall to her room and shut the door.

Rhiannon was sitting at her desk really not able to get much work done at all. She had a stack of invoices to enter into her computer, not to mention the filing that needed to be done.

Scott tapped on the door, and eased it open.

"Hey, come on in." She stood up and walked to the filing cabinet.

"Something bothering you."

"No" She hoped he couldn't tell she was lying.

"Rhiannon," He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Whats wrong."

"Nothing," Scott leaned against her desk and folded his arms across his chest. The levis shorts he was wearing outlined his form perfectly. Rhiannon was trying like hell not to stare, but it wasn't easy.

"Ok," He grabbed her by the waist, "I will just tickle it out of you then." Scott started digging his fingers in her sides, and before long, Rhiannon was laying on the couch, Scott on top of her, laughing so hard she was breathless.

"Stop, Stop." She pushed him off her and sat up.

"You can talk to me, you know that." She nodded.

"Its just something Stevie told me that's all." She stood up and walked back to the filing cabinet. Picking up a huge stack of files, she started placing them in the proper slots.

"So, are you going to tell me what she said." Rhiannon shook her head and closed the cabinet. "No, its not important."

"You look hot as hell by the way." Scott said walking up behind her.

Rhiannon turned around and made a face, "Yeah, in an old Denver Broncos tshirt and cutoff shorts, I bet I'm smoking."

"You are" Scott said. He slid his hands under her shirt, lifting her bra up he grabbed a handful of her boob.

"Scott, I need to get this work done." He unhooked her bra and flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Ok, I'm serious." Scott latched onto her nipple and Rhiannon moaned. He slowly backed her over to the couch and popped the button on her shorts.

"If you would rather work, just say so." He slid her panties down and slid his hand down, rubbing her clit with his thumb, while putting his fingers inside her.

Rhiannon moaned and leaned back against the couch.

Scott pushed Rhiannon's hair back from her face. She was resting her head on his chest. She glanced up at the clock and realized it was almost 4.

She stood up and reached for her shorts. Scott pulled her down on top of him.

"What are you doing, its almost 4"

"I know." He said burying his face in her hair, "I can tell time."

Rhiannon wriggled out of his grasp and started getting dressed. "I sure as hell didn't get much work done." She pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her shorts on.

"I guess I should have left you alone." Scott pulled his shorts on.

"Its ok." Rhiannon said, "That was more fun than work anyway."

Scott pulled her close to him "I am gonna miss the hell out of you."

Rhiannon laid her head on his chest. Next week, he would be flying out to go fish.

"Guess we will have to make the most of our time." she said.

"Yeah, we will." Scott said smiling.

Stevie was sitting out on the swing when Scott and Rhiannon pulled up.

"She ok." Scott said putting he truck in park.

"Not sure," Rhiannon said, opening her door, "Guess her and Josh had a fight or something."

Scott and Rhiannon walked up onto the porch.

"You ok." Rhiannon said. Stevie looked like she had been crying.

Stevie nodded. "Just been a bad day." Stevie walked inside.

Rhiannon followed Stevie down the hall to her room.

"Ok, I can send Scott home," Stevie shook her head no.

"I don't want to talk about it now ok." Stevie went into her bathroom and shut the door.

"She ok." Scott said as Rhiannon walked into the living room.

Rhiannon shrugged, "Not sure, she wont talk to me"

Scott wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well, don't push her, she will talk when she is ready."

"What do you want for dinner." She said.

He looked down at her and grinned. "I will give you two guesses."

Stevie was up when Rhiannon walked into the kitchen. The guys were leaving today.

"You going to see Josh off." Stevie shook her head no.

Rhiannon poured some Raisin Bran into a bowl and joined her cousin at the table.

"You plan on telling me what's wrong with you." Rhiannon took a bite of cereal and looked at her cousin.

"I'm fine ok." Stevie started to get up and Rhiannon stopped her.

"Look, I don't mean to press in on you or be nosey, but if you want to talk, " Stevie nodded.

"I know, and I appreciate it. If you are seeing Scott off, you better get going."

Scott and Rhiannon stood on the front porch.

"I was planning to meet you at the airport." Rhiannon said.

"That's not always a good idea. The guys act stupid. I would rather say goodbye to you here, without an audience." Scott kissed her.

"So, how long will you be gone."

"Until before Thanksgiving."

"You spending Thanksgiving with your family."

"Well, I would rather spend it with you." Scott pulled her close and held her for a minute.

"So, can I call you." Rhiannon said.

"Dad really doesn't like for us to have personal calls, unless its an emergency."

"So, I guess needing phone sex wouldn't be considered an emergency." Rhiannon looked up at him and smiled.

"No." Scott kissed her again. "I gotta go or I will be late. I will text you ok." Rhiannon didn't want to let him go, but she did.

"I will miss you." She said,

"I will miss you too."

Rhiannon walked back inside and watched Scott drive away. She went into her room to dress for work.

Rhiannon was sitting at her desk when her phone buzzed. She smiled as she picked it up to read the text from Scott.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey yourself" She typed back. "How's the weather out there."

"Not too bad. I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"What are you wearing."

"A navy blue skirt, pink top and a blue blazer."

"You wearing shoes."

"Now you know how bad I hate shoes."

"I wish I was with you right now on that couch."

"You know, Jonathan doesn't like for us to do that out here." Josh said. "Who are you texting anyway."

"I don't remember telling you, and I don't think its any of your business." Scott said, turning his attention back to his phone.

"Who is that Rhiannon?" Josh said sarcastically, and before long the two were in a shouting match.

"HEY! What the hell's going on in here" Andy said, walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Scott said brushing past him.

"Well," Andy said looking at Josh. Josh just shook his head and turned back to the stove.

"What the fuck's going on down there." Jonathan said.

"Who the hell knows. Scott come in here." Andy said sitting in the chair opposite Jonathan

"No. Come take the wheel for a minute." Jonathan walked out of the wheelhouse and found Scott on deck talking to his cousin, Axel.

"Hey dude, can you give us a minute." Jonathan said, clapping his nephew on the back.

"What the hell's going on with you and Josh. You two are almost at each others throats." Jonathan said scowling.

"Don't ask me." Scott said, and his father gave him a "bullshit" look.

"I was texting someone ok, and Josh came into the kitchen."

"Someone, you mean Rhiannon?" Scott nodded.

"I tried to tell you son. Guess you cant help who you fall in love with. Just keep that shit off the boat, you got it." Scott nodded. "We need to haul pots, so get your ass in gear." Jonathan walked back into the wheelhouse and his voice boomed over the speaker for everyone to get on deck.

Scott was sorting and counting crab, and Josh was across the table from him. He looked up and gave Scott a dirty look.

"You got a problem." Scott said.

"You know exactly what my 'problem' is dude." Josh said.

"Well, whatever, its your issue, not mine."

Josh was in Scott's face, Mike Fourtner between them. Josh drew his fist back, and Mike shoved him so hard, he knocked him into the railing.

"What the fuck's going on down there. Harris, get your ass up here now." Andy yelled.

Josh went inside and climbed the steps into the wheelhouse.

"What the hell's wrong with you." Andy said.

"I don't want to talk about it ok. Just let me do my job."

"That's the damn problem, you're not doing your job. You have been preoccupied about something ever since we left Dutch. That can lead to serious damn trouble and you know it."

Jonathan motioned for Andy to take the wheel and took Josh into the kitchen.

"Whats buggin you man." Jonathan said.

Ever since his dad died, Jonathan had been there for Josh. He knew that he could confide in Jonathan about anything but this. He couldn't tell Jonathan he hated Scott because of his relationship with Rhiannon.

"Nothin." Josh said.

"Bullshit" said Jonathan, " I wasn't born yesterday, and I have got eyes and ears. Shit, I knew this was gonna happen as soon as that girl came into town." Jonathan stood up and walked to the door. "Either way, you have a job to do. Rhiannon seems to have made her choice and its not you, so learn how to deal with it. You pull another stunt like that, and you can pack your shit and get off this boat, understood?" Josh nodded. He knew Jonathan was right. Rhiannon had made her choice, and it wasn't him.

Josh laid in his bunk, thinking about the night he was with Stevie. He was on top of her, at the point of no return, and called out Rhiannon's name.

"What the f... get the fuck offa me." Stevie yelled.

"Hey, I'm sorry Stevie, I..."

"Yeah, I know you bastard. Get dressed and take me home. NOW!"

He still couldn't believe he had done that, and now to make matters worse, she was with Scott and not him. Why did he ever ask her to the movies that night. He really thought that he had a chance with her. It seemed like his little brother Jake had better luck with women than he did. He turned on his side and tried to go to sleep.

Rhiannon stepped off the treadmill and wiped her face with a towel. She was walking to the kitchen to grab a water bottle when her phone buzzed.

"Hey, its Josh. I know this is probably very inappropriate, but I cant stop thinking about you. Scott and I got into a fight and I almost got fired. I know I sound like a damn lovesick teenager, but I just cant get you out of my head."

Rhiannon leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "So this is what has been bugging Stevie" she thought to herself. She went to the phone and dialed her cousins number.

"Dover Enterprises, Stevie Hansen speaking."

"Hey, its me. You got plans for lunch"

"No, why."

"Meet me at Ninos, say in an hour."

"Ok, meet you there." Stevie hung up the phone and sighed. Rhiannon sounded strange, and she knew something was wrong.

Stevie walked into Ninos and saw Rhiannon sitting at a corner table. Rhiannon thanked the waitress who sat a glass of Raspberry Tea down in front of her.

"Whats up. You sounded all weirded out on the phone."

Rhiannon pulled up the text from Josh and laid the phone down in front of Stevie.

"Holy crap. You text him back." Rhiannon shook her head no.

"And say what?" Rhiannon looked out the window with tears in her eyes.

"This is the last thing I wanted to happen." Rhiannon said.

Stevie laid her hand on Rhiannon's arm. "I know."

"This is what has been bothering you right? Josh told you he had feelings for me?"

"Well, he did yell your name out in the throes of passion" Stevie said.

Rhiannon looked at Stevie with a hurt expression.

"Look Rhiannon, this is Josh's problem, not yours. He's got to deal with this. If he cant accept the fact that you are with Scott, then fuck him" Stevie took a sip of tea and leaned in and whispered, "I already did, and believe me, it aint that great." Rhiannon started to laugh.

Rhiannons phone rang just as she was about to crawl into bed.

"Hello." She reached over and snapped on the lamp

"Hey. You in bed already."

Rhiannon smiled. "Yeah, was just climbing in. Been a long day."

"We are headed in, so I will see you sometime Friday afternoon."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be done so soon." Rhiannon said looking at the clock. It was past 1, and she needed to get to sleep.

"We go back out January 12th, so I will be all yours until then. I think Uncle Andy and Dad are going to Idaho to Gramas, but I am staying here"

"Scott, don't do that. Go be with your family."

"I would rather be with you. I better let you get some sleep. See you Friday."

Rhiannon hung up the phone. Stevie tapped on the door and peeked in

"I thought you were asleep, then I heard you talking, everything ok."

Rhiannon nodded. "That was Scott, he will be home Friday."

Stevie sat down on the bed, "You gonna tell him about the text from Josh."

"I don't know. You think I should"

Stevie shook her head. "It may do more harm than good, but keeping secrets is not something I would suggest either. Just play it by ear." She leaned over and gave Rhiannon a hug, "I am going to bed. Night."

Scott pulled into Rhiannon and Stevies driveway. He could hear Rhiannon singing, so he knew she was outside. Even though it was November, it was unusually warm in Seattle. Scott went through the back gate to find Rhiannon bent over fishing trash out of the swimming pool. He walked up behind her and gave her butt a bump with his hip. She gasped and turned around. Rhiannon broke into a huge smile when she saw him. She grabbed him in a hug,

"God I missed you." Rhiannon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you too."

"You hungry," Scott looked at her and grinned.

"Well, I am something that starts with an H, but its not hungry."

"God you are nasty," She said, and they started walking to the house.

"I thought you might still be at work" Scott hopped up on the counter.

"Well," Rhiannon pulled a plate of leftovers out of the fridge, "The boss gave us the day off. I think we are off the week of Thanksgiving too." She popped the plate in the microwave. "Grab some glasses will you."

"Stevie ok."

Rhiannon shrugged, "I guess, she was suppose to be off today too. Guess she decided to go in to work."

Rhiannon looked at Scott and sighed, "I know I shouldn't ask you this, but what the hell happened with you and Josh?"

"Rhi, it doesn't matter..."

"Yeah, it does, especially if you are fighting. You guys are suppose to be friends remember."

Scott stood up and put his plate in the sink. He leaned against the counter and looked at Rhiannon. "Can we please just enjoy these few weeks we have together before I have to go out for Opie season."

Rhiannon nodded. "I just don't like this. I feel like I am caught right in the middle."

"Well, I think I can probably take your mind off that." Scott walked over and pulled her out of the chair.

"Yeah, you are really good at taking my mind off things." Rhiannon said.

Scott rolled over on his side and looked at Rhiannon. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. He reached up and moved her hair away from her face. She stirred and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Its 5:30."

"Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"That's ok, I love to watch you sleep."

"Scott, I have to show you something, but you need to promise me you wont get mad."

"What?" He sat up and Rhiannon reached for her cell phone. She showed Scott the text from Josh.

"I don't have feelings for him at all. I don't know why he sent that to me." Rhiannon studied his face for a reaction.

Scott didn't say a word. Inside, he was fuming, but he didn't want Rhiannon to know. He would speak to Josh later about the text.

"Scott, say something." Rhiannon said.

"I feel sorry for him." Scott told Rhiannon about Josh losing his dad. Rhiannon knew one of the boat captians had passed away, she remembered when Aunt June had called her mom and told her, she just didn't realize it was Josh's dad.

"His younger brother, Jake, is in rehab. His whole life is messed up." Scott leaned over and kissed Rhiannon. "Its ok, I'm not mad at you."

"I felt like you needed to know." She said.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't hide that from me. You don't ever need to feel like you cant be honest with me ok."

"I'm glad you aren't upset." Rhiannon stood up and walked toward the bathroom, "I need a shower."

"Oh god Scott." Rhiannon gasped. Scott bent her over and thrust his erection into her. Rhiannon held on to the shower wall. She was trying not to slip as Scott climaxed. She turned around and kissed him.

"I missed you." He said grinning.

"I missed you too." Rhiannon kissed him again as he flicked both nipples with his thumbs. Rhiannon groaned. "Ok, can we get out of the shower first? I don't want you to have to call 911, or my Uncle Sig and explain how my hip got broken"

Josh was sitting at the kitchen table in his house, re-reading the text he had sent to Rhiannon. Jonathan was right, she had made her choice and it wasn't him. He threw the cell phone across the room. It shattered when it hit the wall. Someone knocked on the door and he went to answer it.

"Hey, was in the neighborhood, thought I would drop by." Jonathan stepped into the living room and noticed the cell phone on the floor.

"You ok" Jonathan sat down at the table and lit a cigarette. He kept saying he was quitting, but it wasn't easy.

"Why you askin." Josh said sarcastically.

"Well, for one thing your cellphone is smashed to hell on the floor, and you look like you haven't slept in days." Jonathan picked up the empty bottle of vodka on the table and shook it. "This wont solve your problems. Whats going on, and don't tell me nothing."

Josh looked at Jonathan and snorted, "You really want to know. Your son is probably, right now, screwing the girl I wish I was with." Josh pounded his fist on the table and stood up. "You want me to tell you how bad I have got it for her? I was having sex with Stevie, and I called her Rhiannon."

"Oh shit son." Jonathan shook his head.

"You have no idea how bad I want to be with her."

"Well, she doesn't want to be with you Josh. You just have to accept that." Jonathan stood up and clapped Josh on the back, "There are a lot more women out there son, believe me."

"Yeah, but there's only one Rhiannon." Josh said.

Scott leaned over Rhiannon and kissed her on the end of her nose.

"You know that I have fallen pretty hard for you right." She nodded.

"The feeling is mutual." She grabbed his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him. "You have got the softest lips," She kissed him again, "and the bluest fuck me eyes I have ever seen"

"Dad wants us to come to his house tonight. I think Josh will be there too. If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

It was Christmas Eve and Jonathan was hosting a party at his house. Rhiannon slipped into her bathrobe.

"Its up to you, if you want to go, I guess we can." She sat down at the dressing table in her bedroom.

Scott walked over and sat down on the bed in front of her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Rhiannon."

"I will be fine. Aunt June wants us to come by their house too. You ok with that" Scott nodded.

"Well, I need a shower," Rhiannon started in the bathroom. "You coming."

"In a sec." Scott walked to the living room and pulled the box out of his jacket pocket. He hoped to hell she would say yes.

Rhiannon came out of the bedroom dressed in a black skirt, red sweater, and black boots. Scott was standing by the Christmas Tree when she walked into the room.

"You ready." She said, putting her earrings in.

"In a minute. Come over here, I need to talk to you."

He took her hands and looked at her. For the first time in his life, he was nervous. Scott had never been speechless around a woman in his life. Like his dad, he had no problem getting women to notice him and he always knew exactly what to say.

Scott bent and kissed Rhiannon, "I love you." He said softly.

Rhiannon looked up at him. She didn't know what to say. Scott had never told her that.

He reached over and picked something up off the table. Rhiannon looked down at the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh Scott." Tears filled her eyes.

"I have wanted to give this to you for a week, but I decided to wait until now." He slipped the ring on her finger, placing his hands on the side of her face, he kissed her. "Please say yes."

Rhiannon nodded, "Yes" Scott let out a whoop, and picked her up, swirling her around the room.

They arrived at Jonathans house, after stopping at her Aunt June and Uncle Sig's. Sig was not at all pleased to learn that his niece was engaged to Scott Hillstrand, but he knew he had no other choice than to accept it.

"Looks like Josh is here." Scott said. "You ok." Rhiannon nodded. Scott walked over to the passenger side of the truck and lifted Rhiannon down.

"You ready."

"Yeah," He took her hand and they walked to the door.

Andy opened the door when he saw Scott and Rhiannon walking up the driveway.

"Hey shithead." He slapped Scott on the back.

"Hey, where's my dad? I need to tell him something." Andy pointed to where Jonathan was standing talking to Josh and Mike.

"Well," Jonathan said pulling Rhiannon in for a hug, "Hey everybody, looks like I am getting a daughter-in-law for Christmas. He hugged Rhiannon and Scott.

Josh stormed out the side door, squalling tires as he backed out of the driveway. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

The party was winding down and Rhiannon was helping Jonathan's daughter, Taylor, clean things up. Taylor's daughter was chattering away about what she hoped Santa would bring her.

"I'm sorry if she is being a pest." Taylor said to Rhiannon.

"Its ok, I don't mind."

"Dad and Scott both spoil her rotten. There is no telling what she's getting tomorrow."

The phone rang and Taylor answered it.

"Scott, where's dad." Scott walked to the back door and yelled for Jonathan who was outside with Andy and Neal.

Jonathan looked at Scott when he hung up the phone.

"That was the hospital. Josh has been in an accident, a bad one. They don't expect him to live through the night."


End file.
